


Trickery goes in the family

by tveckling



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brotherly Bonding, Gen, If Mercutio doesn't take care of himself then Valentine will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: Mercutio was muttering to himself, gesticulating angrily as he walked back and forth in the kitchen. Valentine could probably have stood in the doorway for hours before being noticed, and even if it was dark there was no excuse for him being unnoticed. Mercutio had always had a sixth sense for when Valentine was near, ever since Valentine was a toddler. That he didn’t react now was a bad sign.





	Trickery goes in the family

Mercutio was muttering to himself, gesticulating angrily as he walked back and forth in the kitchen. Valentine could probably have stood in the doorway for hours before being noticed, and even if it was dark there was no excuse for him being unnoticed. Mercutio had always had a sixth sense for when Valentine was near, ever since Valentine was a toddler. That he didn’t react now was a bad sign. 

“What’s going on?” Valentine asked with a yawn as he stepped into the room. Not even his voice reached Mercutio, it seemed, and he frowned. “Mercutio?”

There was no reaction, not until he basically stood in front of Mercutio, forcing him to stop or else walk Valentine down. Mercutio jerked to a stop, blinking wildly at Valentine until finally his brain seemed to connect with what he saw. The journey his face took after that made Valentine giggle, even though that was soon interrupted by a big yawn. 

“Val, what are you doing up? It’s- it’s the middle of the night,” Mercutio said after a quick look around. His fingers drummed furiously against his leg, even though the rest of him looked calm and big-brotherly-concerned. “You should be asleep.”

“So should you,” Valentine pointed out. “It’s not even late anymore, it’s early.”

“Ah. Yeah, I guess you’re…” Mercutio shook his head. “No, that doesn’t matter. Don’t change the subject. I’m old enough, I can be up all night if I want to. But you’re a kid; you’re going back to bed, young man.”

Valentine hoped his grimace said enough about what he thought about being called ‘young man’. “No way, I’m thirsty. I’m not going-” His protest was interrupted by another big yawn, and he glared at Mercutio’s smug look. “I want to drink something. Then I’ll go back to bed,” he muttered. 

Mercutio shrugged and walked over to the refrigerator. “We have some juice. That okay?”

“Mm yeah.” When Mercutio just handed him the carton Valentine narrowed his eyes, but accepted it nonetheless. “So why are you down here?” he asked before taking a mouthful of the juice. 

Mercutio shrugged a shoulder. He had begun fiddling with one of the rings on his fingers, seemingly unconsciously. “Nothing much. Just thinking.”

Valentine hummed noncommittally, handing back the carton for Mercutio to put back in the fridge. As he opened his mouth to speak he was overtaken by yet another yawn, one big enough to bring tears to his eyes. When he finally had control over his face again Mercutio was back in front of him, grinning wildly. 

“Guess that’s it then. Time for bed, kiddo.”

Valentine pouted and crossed his arms. “Don’t wanna. I’m bored, not tired.”

“Those yawns are saying different,” Mercutio said with a raised eyebrow. 

“Yeah, well”—Valentine hesitated, then just pouted harder—”they’re lying. I’m not tired at all.”

Shaking his head Mercutio grabbed Valentine’s shoulder and turned him around. “No use in resisting, oh tiny one. If you’re not going to bed yourself, then I’ll have to make sure you do—even if I have to carry your skinny ass myself.”

Valentine rolled his eyes. “You’re such a joker, ha ha. Such humor, much funny.”

“Glad to be appreciated. Now don’t make me drag you up the stairs.” 

Valentine kept on shifting between muttering and yawning the whole way to his room, even up until he was pushed down into his bed. “If you leave I’m just getting up again,” he threatened with a glare as Mercutio grinned down at him. The grin quickly disappeared. 

“Why are you being so difficult today?” Mercutio tilted his head with a frown, one that was only met with a mirroring look. “Really? You’re feeling like being a rebellious teenager now?” Chewing on his lip Mercutio drummed his fingers restlessly. 

“I’m just saying. The moment you go away I’ll do whatever I feel like,” Valentine said with a haughty sniff. 

Rolling his eyes Mercutio just sighed and pushed at Valentine to move, lying down next to him once there was enough space. “I know you won’t be doing that, because I’ll be here and keep an eye on you until I hear snores. Jesus, was I as annoying when I was a teenager?”

Valentine snorted. “You never stopped being annoying.” 

“Sleep, you smart ass.” 

Making one last face at Mercutio Valentine turned around, making himself comfortable. That way Mercutio wouldn’t be able to see the small smile he wore. Behind him he heard Mercutio breath out slowly; Valentine could practically hear him relax. If Valentine knew his brother right he would be gone in another five or ten minutes, long before Valentine himself fell asleep. Another job well done, he congratulated himself. If Mercutio wouldn’t take care of himself, then Valentine would.


End file.
